babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby Lamb
The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 4 is the 20th episode of Baby Lamb & Friends' first season and the penultimate part of the 5-part Halloween special. It was uploaded on October 30, 2016. Summary As we continue, Dark Slayer and all of his villainous pals attempt to strike a trick and get a treat out of it as well, by turning everybody into zombified slaves. Until, out of nowhere, The Great Pumpkin arrives and puts an end to this plague of tricks. And by doing so, with the help of Baby Lamb and the friends supporting him, the villains end up getting their just desserts. But it is not over yet. Plot The Count Von Count welcomes back the viewers and goes straight to the story, where the villains prepare to unleash their evil Halloween plot by turning everyone else in Capitol City into zombie slaves, with Fright Knight's power. Zombies rise and surround Baby Lamb and the gang as they fear for their lives. The Dark Slayer creeps upon them as he tells them all about his evil plot. However, a voice is heard which turns out to be The Great Pumpkin himself, the actual Spirit of Halloween! Fright Knight claims to be the true Halloween Spirit, seeing how he successfully zombified all of their friends. The Great Pumpkin uses his mystical powers to turn everyone else back to normal. When Mejax notices The Great Pumpkin, he is surprised and faints! Mark turns out to be dressed as Homer Simpson and Derek somehow is wearing a dog costume, most likely from the effects of The Great Pumpkin's power. However, the villains are still undefeated and The Great Pumpkin used a magic spell to send them back to where they came from. He is praised for his heroic actions, but he claims that it was really Halloween itself that saved everyone. The Great Pumpkin teaches everyone that Halloween is really about togetherness, making people happy, and looking out for one another, and that adults give out candy because they want to be sweet to the children. Trick-or-treaters go in groups because they have to be together because the world is far from a safe place, but they're safe when they have each other. It's about remembering those whose lives were lost and respecting one another and being who you want to be. Halloween is not really satanic, it contains a much brighter meaning. The Spirit of Halloween lives in each and everyone. Officer Mark, however, lacks it because his father never let him go trick-or-treating as a kid. Derek, on the other hand, doesn't find Halloween as scary as he initally thought. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *The Great Pumpkin *The Count Von Count *The Dark Slayer *The Police Crew *Mike *Zombie *Mojo Jojo *Fright Knight *The Grinch *Frankson *Mr. Benward *Bill *Mejax Songs *Count Up To Nine Trivia *At the beginning of this episode, The Count Von Count was singing "Count Up To Nine", a song he has sang before on Sesame Street. *When Mejax saw The Great Pumpkin for the first time ever, he reacted the same way Linus did in "It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!" when he thought he saw the Great Pumpkin. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials